Arrival
by Katieflood20
Summary: Somebody arrives...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one shot! I hope you enjoy! X**

A heel clicked into the concrete.  
Then another.  
Stepping out of her car, she shut the door. Her heels clicked along the floor, stopping just outside the entrance.  
She was home.

Staring up towards the sky a smile passed her lips. A porter gawped at her as he walked in to the entrance of the ED, towards the doors, she thought off the people before her, Harry Harper, Nick Jordan, who she'd crossed wires with on numerous occasions.

As they slid open she smelt that familiar hospital smell. She'd missed it.  
She was swiftly interrupted by paramedics rushing past her, she moved sidewards. A bed, a patient, busy working hospital life.

Taking a deep breath, she walked In. She took a good look around the place, it had changed significantly since she'd worked down here last. Which was a number of years ago now!

Her heels clicked along the floor. Looking around all eyes seemed to on her. An entrance and a half. She smiled.

The usual suspects were stood at the reception desk. Noel and Louise. Louise stood jotting down a patients notes whilst on the phone, Noel looked he seemed to freeze on the spot, aware he was gawping. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he dreaming, surely not, he slapped himself, closed his eyes, opened them again. She was still there. He gulped, his palms becoming sweaty.

"Connie... Connie Beauchamp?" He tripped over his words a little. Staring at her, not daring to blink.

She nodded. "Zoe, where can I find her?" She asked putting her bag on the desk then slipping off her coat. Noel looked on the computer mindlessly, wasting time.

Looking up again. He pointed down the corridor. "Office... First on, the left... I mean right.."

Connie nodded. "Thank you.." She glanced down at his name tag. "Noel" sliding her bag off the desk, she waltzed off.

Big Mac appeared, at the desk seconds later, having seen Connie. They both looked at each other, knowing each other's thoughts somehow. "Wow" Big Mac whispered.

"I actually thought I was dreaming.." Noel commented.

Big Mac shook his head. "Well if ones things for sure.. She's going to be dynamite that one"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so after much thought and deliberation with myself I decided to carry this on.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Katie X**

Connie made her way to Zoe's office, role reversal. She was stood on the other side of the door, this made her feel slightly uneasy, made her feel like she was back at school. Peering up at the sign above her. Knocking on the door she waited patiently. Well as patiently as she could, Connie wanted to get stuck in. Never one too sit back and watch.

She rolled her eyes, wondering what Zoe so long. "Mrs Beauchamp" a voice startled her from behind. Turning around she was face to face with Zoe.

"My bags, where do I leave them?" Connie asked , having no time for idle chit chat.

"Eager aren't we?" Zoe questioned.

"I wouldn't say eager, I'd say more... Committed" Connie retorted, stood with her coat and bag in hand.

"You can leave them in my office for now.."

Connie frowned. "Your office?, where's mine" Her facial expression dropped slightly

Zoe laughed sarcastically. "Don't expect too much Mrs Beauchamp.."

Sighing Connie let Zoe open the office door for her. She popped her bag on the chair before pulling out the stethoscope out her bag.

"Now Zoe, I'm a new member of staff to some, yes, but I'm not totally useless like those f1s so, I would appreciate it if you didn't patronise me at all whilst on my first shift.." Connie out this too her straight, okay, so she had taken a 3 year break, and yes, okay maybe she hadn't worked in the ED for a while but she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Okay, Connie.." She raised her eye brows, a slight smirk, trying not to laugh at her necessary outburst on her face as Connie turned on her heel and headed out on to the floor.

Spotting Noël, she winked at him, making her way to resus. Noel avoided eye contact quickly, pinching himself yet again.  
Big Mac loomed behind him. "You alright mate?, anyone would think you've seen that woman again"

Noël nodded slowly. "She.. She.." Big Mac patted noël on the shoulder, before walking away.

Connie walked into resuss. Both hands pushing open the doors. She stood there, closing her eyes, quickly opening them again, she was back. Read and raring to go. A clip board was placed in her hands. A patients notes. She scanned them quickly, her eyes focusing on the incident.

A man, 43, glass impaled into his leg after a car crash. She looked up seeing the man, an oxygen mask on his face, trying to subside the pain, nurses administering morphine to this man. Looking over at the other beds a young girl vomited, whilst in another bed next to that a young man thought it fit to mouth off.

"Never a full moment.." She whispered to herself the foul language growing louder.

"Nurse, can you tell him to be quiet, otherwise he's going to have to be removed" the nurse nodded. "Thank you"

She headed over to the 43 year old man, going be the name of Martin Cards.  
"Martin, Connie Beauchamp, how's the pain?" She asked looking at the wound, at this point she pipped on some surgical gloves and an apron. More than ever, raring to go.

Martin didn't answer. "Martin, can you speak?" She asked questioning further.

Fletch soon came over after sorting the young man out for bad mouthing. "Martin is deaf, the interpreter just nipped to get a coffee"

Connie nodded, looking up. "It would be helpful if this was on his notes though, thank you.." she looked at the name tag. "Adrian.."

"Fletch, you can call me Fletch" he smiled at the woman In front of her.

"Are you new?" He asked watching her inspect the wound further.

New?!

"No." Connie responded. "Could you track the interpreter down?, we need to get this glass out as soon as possible, before infection occurs"

"So you've worked here before?" Fletch asked. Connie raised her eyes brows. "I'm going" Fletch responded.

Walking out Fletch grinned. Easy on the eye, seemed fairly demanding obviously has previous.

The interpreter was called back into play and Martin was told that he was going to have minor surgery to remove the long piece of glass in his leg.

Zoe walked in right on cue. "Everything okay here" Connie rolled her eyes.

"Fine.." Connie responded.

"Don't need me to assist?" She asked.

Fletch butted in. "That would be gr-"

"We have it in hand, thank you.." Connie looked up as she pushed over the trolley with the surgical instruments on.

Zoe held up her hands. In a surrender. "Okay..okay" shook her head towards fletch.

"Wow that Connie is a feisty one, practically kicked me out MY resus!" Zoe started as she walked back over to reception. Big Mac grinned.

"What?" Zoe questioned.

"I think noël has found himself a woman, she winked at him earlier"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Wow.. She really is something else, isn't it enough that she's in my ED, that now she's moving on to my male members staff, it's only been her first day!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Im enjoying the rivalry between Zoe and Connie! **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Katie X **

Connie was focused, determined. The patient before her seemed relaxed, thanks to the earlier dose morphine. She wondered idly he'd react to all this if he could hear. She gave him a small smile before beginning to extract the piece of glass from his leg.

She had a steady hand, usually, but this time she was shaking, the brunette glanced up at Fletch who seemed to notice. She placed her other hand on the shaking one. Connie herself, couldn't pinpoint the reason this was happening, maybe it was getting back into procedures after three years leave.

She shook her head slightly and started again, lowering the tweezer down towards the piece of glass, she pulled it out gently, pulling out the first part. The doors soon burst open, this made her jump, something she was going have to get used to, she thought, causing a peace of skin to nick and a bleed to occur. She sighed deeply. "Packs!" She barked.

"Fletch?!" Fletch seemed to be distracted, she grabbed them herself placing them on the bleed, she glanced up at the nurse and followed his gaze, he seemed to be looking at a sweet little girl who was stood next to Zoe.

Connie frowned. "Grace?"

Fletch turned back to Connie.

The brunette stood for a moment before looking up at the patient. Wondering wether to carry on, or abandon ship. "Fletch, take over please, hold the packs and tight, wait until the bleeding stops, before removing.

Zoe watched her walk over. "Sent home from school, a stomach bug apparently"

Grace looked up at her Mother. She was now 7 years and growing up far to fast. She was looking more like Connie every-single day. Although Connie did think that some of her farther's features were also starting to show. Morse the pity.

"I was sick in the class room. The teacher sent me to her office and I had to sit there for ages and ages, she rang you, but you didn't answer so she rang the nanny, and she came to get me" Grace explained.

"She shouldn't be on my ward, she was sick just outside as well, a few minutes ago" Zoe gazed at Connie.

Connie glared at Zoe. "Don't worry" she responded firmly whipping her gloves off and throwing them in the bin. "I'm taking her home" she took her daughters hand. "Do you have children Zoe?"

Zoe bit her tongue. "I take that as a no, well if you ever do, just look back and think about how you've just spoken to me, raising a child single handedly is hard" with that she walked out of resus. She thought about that last comment, thinking that tomorrow that would lead to sympathy off Zoe, but hell no, she didn't want that.

"Come on baby" leading her into Zoe's office she grabbed her bag and coat. Picking her daughter up, she smelt of sick. She sighed, wondering if the time could have been any worse. Still she got to spend time with her daughter before going back In tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A friendly rivalry between Connie and Zoe? I dont know! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Katie X **

Going back go work tomorrow. Now there's a question.

Connie rolled over as she laid in bed. It was 4am, opening her eyes she was startled with an urge to be sick.

With her hand pressed firmly on her mouth she ran to the bathroom, afterwards she leant against the side of the bath, her back hitting it hard.

She sighed. Sat on the floor she took deep breathes. Before continuing to vomit for the last time, she stood up from the kneeling position she currently in and made her way back to bed, checking on Grace.

She fell back to sleep promptly after that.

Her alarm clock sprang into life and 6am, Connie laid there for a few seconds, her mind processing how she felt. Which wasn't much better, but the sleep had helped.

Getting up she held her stomach, it felt empty so she went to get some toast. Which she'd kept down. For an hour, due to start work at 7am, so for Connie that was reason enough to go in.

And besides, she wouldn't want Zoe thinking she was sulking about what she'd said to her yesterday regarding her little mishap, if you could call it that.

Connie drove to work, the feeling she'd been dreading had finally crept up on her she felt sick yet again. Getting out of the car, she leant against it. And behold, Zoe had to spot her didn't she. See Connie "attractively" vomit on the floor. Standing up she steadied herself spotting Zoe walking over.

"I was going to ask if you okay.. But.. Obviously not, would you like a drink?"

Connie shook her head.

"You weren't really going to come into work today were you?, how many time have you been sick?"

"Just the once.." Connie stated taking deep breathes. She lied.

"Okay well.. I think you should either go home or come and get checked over"

"Don't tell me what to do, and it's just a stomach bug.." The brunette replied, pretty bluntly.

"Look I'm sorry about yest-"

Connie cut her off. "I don't want your sympathy.

"I wasn't going to offer it actually" Zoe watched her. "I did have a child once"

"But?" Connie questioned. A wave if sickens overcoming her again.

"I lost it.."

Before Connie could reply she was sick again. Zoe held back her hair.

"Right, were taking you in.." Connie tried to protest but Zoe wasn't having it. "Let's go"

Urgh brilliant... Fantastic. Connie thought to herself. Second day In ED and I become a patient.


End file.
